


Pandoran Paramour

by ME3Fan



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ME3Fan/pseuds/ME3Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a routine hunting trip, Neytiri has a strange encounter with a plant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Neytiri made her way through the jungle in pursuit of a Yerik. She was running through the plants and trees with expert speed and agility, tree running was one of the many things that she had perfected, however falling was not. The Yerik had darted out of sight and when she looked to find it, she had slipped and fell through a mess of branches. She was surprisingly unscathed however one of the branches had snagged her necklaces and ripped them apart. She noticed that her breasts were now bare and covered them with her hands before relaxing when she realized that no one was around to see, not that she had anything to be embarrassed about. Neytiri had lost her bow in the fall and she was very far from hometree. She reasons that she should find some sort of food before she made camp for the night. She found a plant that was covered in ripe fruits, fruits that were extremely rare to her people. She brought some back to her campsite which was little more than a small fire at the base of a tree. She was unaware that agenda misidentified the fruit and she only realized her error after she had eaten the third one. She began to feel drowsy as her eyelids felt heavy, she laid down on her back and stared up at the sky as she dozed off. Unbeknownst to her several vine-like branches were shifting towards her, wrapping around her ankles and waist, pinning her to the ground.

When she awoke it was still dark out ands he felt groggy from the fruit but she soon realized her predicament. She tugged on the vines but they were as strong as steel and her knife was out of reach, but that was the least of her concerns when she noticed a large spongy branch approach her from between her legs. It brushed against her foot and she could feel that it was softer than it looked, but it was also somewhat wet. She gasped as the vine began to rub itself against her lower lips making them very moist, before sliding in all the way. She moaned loudly as it pushed through her womanhood inside of her. At the same time more vines approached that began to rub her clit and massage her nipples until they were fully erect. Neytiri began to moan as the branch pushed itself deeper before withdrawing allowing her to see that it was now covered in her juices. Without warning it rammed back inside her making her scream, this was her first time experiencing this kind of thing and although it kind of hurt, it was also extremely pleasurable. Her moans were interrupted by another branch attempting to make its way into her mouth. She tried to keep her mouth shut but a tweak on her nipples caused her to moan, allowing the branch to slip in. Neytiri had no choice but to suck on the spongy branch and work it with her tongue and lips however she was unprepared when it started to shoot out a sticky fluid onto her mouth. She pulled it out of her mouth and it sprayed the remained of the fluid onto her face and breasts. She coughed before another moan interrupted her as she orgasmed. Neytiri was covered in sweat and she felt like she was going to pass out if this didn't stop. The branch made its way to her mouth again and she felt she had no choice but to suck it again. Neytiri's toes began to twitch and wriggle with pleasure as she came again which prompted the branch that she was sucking off to begin spraying the fluid into her mouth again, although it was a much smaller amount than last time and she swallowed it. It tasted sweet and a rush of pleasure came over her pushing her to get more. She grabbed the vine with both hands and began to pump it in an effort to get more. She let out a muffled moan as she felt herself getting closer to her ultimate climax as she continued to swallow the sweet fluids that came from the vine. Neytiri felt another moist branch slide up near her feet and began to stroke it with her soles in an effort to coax more of the warm sticky fluid from the branches. Neytiri gripped it with her toes and rubbed it with her soft soles, however her toes continued to twitch involuntarily as the main branch worked her soaking wet womanhood. Her additional efforts caused the branch to spurt out the hot sticky substance onto her feet and toes sending a tingling sensation up her spine prompting a moan that was muffled by the branch she was sucking. Neytiri was being penetrated by one branch, sucking off another, and rubbing off another one with her feet in an effort to get more pleasure, from her orgasms and the sticky nectar. However the branch in her mouth withdrew and sprayed her breasts with fluid as the one between her legs accelerated its pace. She began to moan loudly now, massaging her nipples and working in tune with the vine to make herself orgasm. She didn't know it but the vines around her waist and ankles were gone and she was writhing on the ground in pleasure. One final push from the vine sent her over the edge, Neytiri curled her toes and moaned loudly as the vine began to fill her with the hot sticky fluid while the one she had been sucking sprayed her with the sticky fluid. Her abdominal muscles contracted, she arched her back as she squirted, with her juices raining back down onto her breasts. Na'vi can orgasm for several minutes and when she was finished, she was covered in warm fluids, both from the vine and from herself. Her toes relaxed and uncurled and she began to wriggle them to feel the tingling stickiness between them, and she fell flat on her back panting and staring up towards the sky. She reached down and pulled off her now soaked loincloth and tossed it aside as she began to rub her body that was slick and sticky from her experience. She fondled her breasts and nipples before moving lower, feeling the juices leak out of her slick folds. She tasted the sweetness of herself and the branches resin before drifting off into sleep, the walk back to hometree would be awkward but easy. The last thing she saw before sleep took her was the stars and she thanked Eywa for her experience.


	3. The Meeting

Jake led the women into the cave and let his hands travel between their legs, where his fingers were drenched in their fluids. They all walked over to the bed and Neytiri and Trudhi laid down on their backs. Jake leaned in and ripped their soaked loincloths off, discarding them before moving up to rip off Neytiri's necklaces, exposing her breasts. Trudhi looked at this and hurriedly tried to removed the slings and straps that she wore across her breasts, tossing them away. Jake then penned their legs apart and inserted two fingers into their moist slits. The two women arched their backs and hissed from the sudden sensation. Jake then started thrusting his fingers causing the two huntresses to moan loudly. As he picked up the pace, Neytiri began to fondle her breasts and play with her nipples. Trudhi looked over at her and began to massage her own breasts. 

Jake felt is was time to open their tight womanhoods as much as possible. He exited them, which made both of them look at him irritated. "Don't worry my huntresses. I won't stop" he said when he saw their faces. Then he entered them with three fingers, Trudhi made a quiet hiss, while Neytiri could not hold back a short scream. Despite the initial pain it started to feel good once Jake came in a bit. He dug around in there and rubbed their clits with his thumbs. He could see it had effect almost instantly. The two Na'vi women squirmed and breathed faster. Especially Trudhi, who seemed to be having the time of her life, as she arched her back and had her eyes squeezed shut. Trudhi curled her toes, moaning loudly, and suddenly she opened her eyes wide and screamed of joy. Jake felt his fingers get wet and pulled out. Trudhi collapsed on the bed as more fluid dribbled out of her womanhood. She breathed heavily and closed her eyes.  
Jake turned his attention to his mate who was close to coming. He put his hand under her body and lifted her a bit. He bent forward and kissed her just as she came, her toes curling and her body shaking. Jake laid her down on the bed again and stood up. The both women looked exhausted but happy. "You two ready for some more? You know we just started" Jake said and smiled at them. Na'vi women were used to hunting and gathering for at least eight hours, they did not get tired. Neytiri looked back and smiled.

As Jake looked down at the two women lying spent spent from their orgasms he turned away as he heard noises from outside, undoubtedly from other couples undertaking similar activities. He was suddenly seized by his two mates, Neytiri, "come here, I think we can give you something," she purred seductively as she and Trudhi pulled Jake down onto the bed so that he was lying on his back and they were on all fours. He attempted to sit up only to be stopped by Neytiri who pushed him back down. Neytiri and Trudhi backed so they were sitting on either side of him, staring back at him sultrily. They let their hands roam across his torso, massaging his chest. They then positioned him so that his waist was at the edge of the bed and they slid down to the edge, facing him. Neytiri and Trudhi then moved to untie his loincloth, each beginning to untie a separate side. When the loincloth came off Neytiri threw it to the far side of the cave, out of sight, as Jake wouldn't be need it anytime soon, and the two Na'vi women turned to admire his manhood. Jake was fully erect when they exposed his penis and it sprung up when it was released from its confines. Jake shifted back on the bed as Neytiri began to softly stroke his length, and Trudhi began to massage his balls, he laid his head back on a pillow and softly groaned as he closed his eyes. Trudhi had never seen a penis so large before and she quietly praised Eywa for what was about to happen.

After a few minutes of teasing and stroking, Jake attempted to sit up only to be pushed back down again, this time by Trudhi. Neytiri and Trudhi then looked at each other and smiled as they moved down and decided to use their mouths. Neytiri began to slowly lick his manhood, beginning at the base and slowly dragging her tongue upwards and kissing his purple tip. Jake groaned as Neytiri let her tongue slowly drag across his tip, he loved it when she was in the mood for spoiling him. Meanwhile Trudhi began to suck on his balls causing his to raise his hips slightly and groan. Neytiri placed kisses along his length, feeling it twitch under her lips, when she reached his tip she let her tongue lick up the droplet of precum that was forming and she let her lips rap around his head. Trudhi felt that his seed was ready and moved upwards to join Neytiri in licking and sucking on his manhood. Jake looked down at the image of beauty that was before him, two lithe and nude huntresses sucking on his manhood. They seemed to love the taste and when Neytiri finished her sucking his manhood was soaked in saliva and precum, glistening in the low light, Trudhi then took a turn sucking as Neytiri began to lick it. Jake let his head fall back on the pillow, with the two women sucking on his manhood, he felt like he was in heaven, or whatever the Na'vi equivalent was. Eventually Neytiri began to lick upwards and her lips met with Trudhi's at the tip, and they kissed. Jake looked down and saw the two women begin to make out briefly before resuming their oral services, his groans were becoming louder and occurring more and more frequently. His penis was leaking precum and his breathing became more ragged. He was close to cumming and that sexy display pushed him towards the edge, his penis twitching and jerking as he clenched his fists. The two women saw that he was close and proceeded to jerk his wet penis to help him along. Precum streamed from his penis as they jerked his erection. Jake curled his toes as he came, spurting and spraying his cum right in their faces, coating their lips in warm streams of cum. He groaned loudly as he came as his body tensed up before going slack and the two women began to suck the cum of his manhood.

The two women began to jerk his semi-erect penis, causing him to groan again. When it was fully erect he pulled back and motioned for the two of them to work on each other for a little bit. Neytiri and Trudhi resumed their make out session, meanwhile licking Jake's cum off each others faces as they kissed. Neytiri then took the initiative and moved down to lick Tahni's breasts, sucking on her nipples and drawing a moan from the Icran clan leader. Neytiri pushed Trudhi down on her back and moved down between her legs, penning them apart as sliding her fingers along her moist lips. Trudhi arched her back as Neytiri pushed her fingers into her moist core, thrusting into her while coaxing the release of juices which Neytiri moved in to lick up. Trudhi felt a surge of lust overtake her as she began to loudly moan and scream before her body tensed up as an orgasm overtook her. She recovered quickly though and was quick to grab Neytiri and force her down on the bed in a similar manner as she had done before. Before Neytiri could protest a moan escaped her lips as Trudhi began to massage her breasts and nipples. She teased her fingers over the tips of her tits before replacing them with her lips and tongue. Neytiri's moans were interrupted as Jake moved down so that his manhood was mere inches from her face, Neytiri saw this and began to suck on the tip, all while Trudhi was working at her womanhood. Neytiri came after a few minutes of this treatment and Trudhi moved up to kiss Jake, pushing him down on his back again while moving down so that her womanhood was hovering over his waist. He reached down and positioned his manhood to slide into Trudhi's warm lips as she lowered herself onto him, shuddering and moaning as she did so. Not wanting be left out, Neytiri moved so that Jake could lick her womanhood, bending her knees so that she could be pleasured by her mate while also making out with Trudhi. As Trudhi began to move up and down on his erection, Jake began to thrust in time with her, amplifying their pleasure, while at the same time orally pleasuring Neytiri. The three moved in unison with Trudhi and Neytiri's moans being interrupted by sloppy kisses as they fondled each others breasts, all while Jake fucked them. This continued on for what seemed like forever until Trudhi began to moan especially loud as Jake felt her love tunnel grip him, they were all close to summing and Jake wanted to make sure they all came together. He began to thrust harder as he intensified his licking. Trudhi and Neytiri both leaned back as their orgasms approached. The two women were moaning so loud they were practically screaming and Jake began to groan loudly from under Neytiri. A bolt of pleasure stuck the three like lightning. Their orgasms reached their peaks as they all came simultaneously. Trudhi's inner walls contracted around Jake's manhood as she came, pushing him over the edge as he curled his toes, arched his back and raised his hips, spurting deep into Trudhi's womb. Neytiri's body went into spasm as she leaned back and squirted, her fluids spraying both Jake and Trudhi in the hot sticky liquid. All three of them collapsed on the bed, exhausted and satisfied. Neytiri and Trudhi moved down to suck on Jake's manhood once again, tasting both Trudhi's fluids and Jake's cum. Jake looked down at them as they finished licking his penis and kissed each other, before letting his head fall back onto the pillow.He motioned for the two of them to join him as they each finished with a kiss on his tip before sliding up to lie on either side of him. The three drifted off into sleep as other couples did the same around the tribe.


End file.
